The present invention relates to a sawing machine, and more particularly to a sawing machine equipped with an angle-adjustable clamping mechanism and a safety alignment mechanism so that an object to be cut can be selectively positioned at different sawing angles relative to the saw web and the cut piece is prevented from dangerously springing away from the cut object at the instant piece is completely severed therefrom.
When cutting an object by means of a conventional sawing machine, it is generally necessary for the operator to firmly hold or press the object to be cut with one hand, or use a simple-featured jig to fix the object to be cut at one suitable end, so that the object may be cut or sawed in a more accurate manner.
However, it is very dangerous to the operator if he or she has to hold the object to be cut with one hand while watching over the correct sawing angle due to the undesirable vibration of the object during the sawing operation. In the case of using one or more jigs, the object to be cut must be fixed to the sawing machine and without the possibility of being conveniently adjusted to a desired cutting angle. Moreover, in either of the above two holding methods, the small piece being cut off from the object very often and unexpectedly springs from the sawing machine due to the torque generated by the moving saw web against the object being sawed and thereby tends to injure the operator or someone else in the surrounding work place.
The present invention eliminates the existing drawbacks in the conventional sawing machines.